1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar photovoltaic technology is generally a technology for generating electric power using solar energy. That is, light energy supplied from the sun is converted to electric energy using an electric converting apparatus. The use efficiency of solar energy is more than that of thermal system since the solar photovoltaic technology use a limited amount of light to allow being used even on cloudy days.
A power generating system using the solar photovoltaic technology employs various methods or apparatus in order to enhance system efficiency and reduce capacity to a maximum. One of ideas is to reduce the number of elements used in the power generating system.